bgsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart/FanFiction Updates
Andie: Alright, Kingdom of Hearts announcements first, I've decided that Holly will be Riku. Joe, sorry, but I have a different role idea for you... Tails: What's his role gonna be? Andie: AHH! TAILS! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE! Knuckles: The back door was open. Andie: *sticks her tongue out at Knuckles* Anyway, after great consideration, I decided I will make a Kingdom of Hearts II and a Kingdom of Hearts: Memory Chain. Tails: Tell them the good part. Andie: Huh? Oh, yeah! Joe, I liked your idea of using The Other World so much, I decided to upgrade the Other Mother from World Boss to one of the main bosses. Tails: Like Maleficent? Andie: Yup. The Other Mother will be Maleficent, in a sense. Knuckles: Humor us, Andie, WHY? Andie: Better her than Eggman. Knuckles: ... Good point. Andie: On to the first story I started, the sport competition one, I NEED A NAME FOR IT! Tails: I thought you were calling it "Wide Hurt of Sports"? Andie: I will be if no one gives me anything better. Knuckles: I like Wide Hurt of Sports. NO ONE GIVE HER ANY SUGGUSTIONS! Andie: SHUT UP KNUCKLES! Tails: Tell them about the fairy tale rewrites! Knuckles: Oh, God, not those. Andie: I don't know if I'm going to make those public... Tails: WHAT! Knuckles: YES! Tails: Oh, come on! I like the Cinderella rewrite! Andie: Yeah, because it's about you and Cream. Knuckles: If I find out you had a dumb one for me, I'm out. Andie: I was considering Princess Bride. Knuckles: Never heard of it. Tails: I don't think that's a fairytale... Andie: Who cares. It's my stories, I can do the **** I want. *falls on her face* WHAT! YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF THE PRINCESS BRIDE! THAT'S THE BEST STORY EVER! Knuckles: Never heard of it. Andie: You're insane! Tails: So what fairy tales are being rewritten for what couple? Andie: Tails, the proper grammar in that sentence sucked. *cough* Anyway, Cinderella for Tails and Cream, Beauty and the Beast for Sonic and Amy- Knuckles: Why that one? Andie: Sonic Unleashed? Tails: Oh, yeah! Now I see your point to that! Andie: STOP INTERRUPTING ME! *cough* Anyway, Swan Princess for Shadow and Tikal- Knuckles: *snickering* Andie: SHUT UP! *roundhouse kicks Knuckles* Uh, where was I? Tails: You just said Shadow and Tikal. Andie: Thank you. Princess Bride for Knuckles and Rouge, and I still don't know what I'll do for Silver and Blaze... Knuckles: Why not give them Princess Bride, then not write one for me and Rouge. Andie: Knuckles, look at it from this point of view: Let's say you were an annoying, pompous prince who could have whatever the **** you want, and you see Rouge from a distance. You'd want her to be your wife, wouldn't you? Knuckles: Actually, I'd prefer to get in- Andie: *covers Tails's ears* TMI! Knuckles: Tmi? Andie: Too Much Information. Knuckles: YOU WANTED ME TO ANSWER HONESTLY! Andie: Still, there are children here, whacko. Knuckles: Yeah, Tails and your stalker. Andie: For the last time Knuckles, I joke that Joe is my stalker because he gets really pissed off when I call him that. I don't think he ACTUALLY stalks me... Knuckles: Love the unsure "Don't Think" there. Andie: You're asking for another kick in the face. Knuckles: You do that, and I'll flip you. Andie: *flips off Knuckles* Knuckles: That was honestly the best you could come up with? Giving me the finger? Tails: Guys, can we get back on topic? Knuckles: Shadow's gonna kill you when he learns about this. Andie: Oh, shut up, he might actually like what I have planned for him. Tails: Like what? Andie: First off, he kills someone- Knuckles: That sounds like Shadow. Andie: Then he almost kills Tikal while she's still trapped in Swan form- Tails: Why is he killing people? Andie: Because it's Shadow, what else would he be doing? Then- Well, I'm going to let you guys find out for yourselves. Knuckles: This I gotta see. Do I get to be badass as well? Andie: Let's see, you become a pirate, sortofish, you kill Rouge's kidnappers, get shoved down a mountainside by her, she gets kidnapped again- Tails: This doesn't sound like Rouge. >.> Andie: I'm going to be editting most of it, so it does. I'm considering having her get drugged when she's kidnapped, so the prince's men can handle her easier. She's gonna break the prince's arm in the beginning- Knuckles: NICE! Andie: And give you a black eye later. Tails: *snickering* Knuckles: Shut up, shrimp. What about the Cinderella rewrite? Andie: Well, nothing really happens... Tails: I've read part of it. I want to punch that Evil Stepmother in the face. Andie: I do too. Tails: I like how you didn't even bother to give her a name. Andie: *shrugs* Tails: But why are the Chaotix in it again? Andie: Because Charmy has a funny line later. Knuckles: I don't even wanna know... Andie: You might, actually. Good blackmail material for Tails. Tails: YOU'RE HELPING HIM NOW! Knuckles: Tell me! Andie: Actually, I might not. You were dissing the Princess Bride. *Knuckles tackles Andie, and fighting noises can be heard off-screen* Tails: ... *shuts off camera* Category:Blog posts